


relinquish yourself further

by fallenprotector



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Cock milking, Consentacles, Energy Drain, Face-Fucking, Frottage, If You Squint - Freeform, Nipple Play, Other, Porn with minimal Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, cardfucking, dark signer kiryu, kind.. of?, on a one-way trip to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenprotector/pseuds/fallenprotector
Summary: Dark Signers need some lovin', too.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kyousuke/Ccapac Apu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	relinquish yourself further

**Author's Note:**

> for more about me and my work, check out my bio here: https://ko-fi.com/fallenprotector

Giggling, Kiryu sets the card down on his bed in the dank underground ruins of Zero Reverse. His gold eyes, black sclerae glistening, look upon their master hungrily as he strokes the image of Ccapac Apu from top to bottom.

“Hey there," he sneers, laughter bubbling from his lips. "Can you hear me?”

**_Yes._ **

The voice isn’t really a voice. The words are too low a frequency to register as sound, instead humming in deep vibrations through Kiryu’s head and veins. “Mm,” he sighs, running a hand down his own face, the curve of his jaw, the pulse at his neck. “Good. This body is still yours—I’ll be the vessel for our revenge. I’ll carve a scar in the world for every time it’s wronged us. I’ll tear it all apart.” His hand keeps moving, stroking his chest, sliding lower down to his exposed stomach and laying his palm flat, fingers teasing under his belt. “I’m ready to squeeze and choke the life out of him, swallow his pleading breaths on my tongue,” he moans softly, panting. “I’ll do it all for you.” Closing his eyes in ecstasy, he trails his free hand up his thigh and palms at his crotch. “So won’t you indulge me a little with your power? You know what I want.”

**_You are bold to ask for such gifts. Have I not granted you a new life, already? Imbued you with vigor and vitality like no other? Was it not enough?_ **

“Until I can taste the blood of victory on my hands, I won’t be satisfied.”

**_And that is why you are my favorite across millennia._ **

A thick, black tendril slaps onto Kiryu’s wrist. It’s chased by a second one, each coiling tight to bind his hands and pry them away from his body. On the mattress the card is faintly glowing, violet light calling out to him. More of these appendages snake and writhe out from the card itself, lashing out and giving Kiryu a few good whips to the stomach as they surround him. “Ahaha,” he squeals as it slaps and leaves reddening welts on his skin. “More! More!”

**_Yes. You will relinquish yourself to me even further. Consider it a punishment for your insubordination._ **

“Mm,” Kiryu snickers. “Dirty talk already, huh?” 

As if to shut him up a quick tentacle rises to his mouth and… starts kissing him? It’s a surprise that this thing even has lips to work with, but Kiryu can’t complain. He gives it a little tongue and presses harder, eager to show it who’s boss. The wet noises get Kiryu hard faster than he realizes until he’s full-on throbbing, sucking the thing’s lower lip hard like it’s somebody to fuck, somebody who’ll lay back and let him rub out all his frustration.

Some kind of black juice dribbles down his chin, and like a searing knife Kiryu feels his skin heat up in its path. Oh, yes. Instantly he grips the tentacle and shoves it fully into his mouth, sucking it off and swallowing hard gulps of the stuff until he’s warm and tingling all over. Been a long time since he got to give head. The illusion is convincing enough, and the taste is even better, rich with a little burn like blackberry-charcoal wine. While he’s so preoccupied, he doesn’t pay much attention to the suckers slithering up under his shirt until they clamp down on his nipples, licking them playfully. “Mmm,” he moans, shivering a bit as he continues working the tentacle in his mouth. A thicker appendage slides between his legs and begins grinding a long arc from his clothed cock to his ass, teasing his head, his shaft, his sensitive perineum, the twitching hole in his pants. If it's trying to get him rock hard, it's working, and damn well—its rubbery body presses against him and he rides it like a tight saddle, rocking his hips and rubbing his cock harder back and forth. Between the frotting and the sucking his nipples hard enough to make him moan into the tentacle he's tonguing down, he just might come before the party starts-

At least that’s what he thinks before the tentacles tear through and discard his clothes, glowing with sinister indigo light as they curl around every inch of him from top to bottom. They all work in tandem and roughly drag him up into the air above his bed, hovering like a bout of sleep paralysis out of body and out of mind. He gasps and the tentacle he was playing with pops out of his mouth. “Ooh,” he hisses, mewling as he feels one lap at his entrance. “If you’re gonna fuck me, do it. I’m not a patient man.”

**_And I am not a patient god._ **

_“Aaauugh!_ Ohhh, yes,” Kiryu shouts as the wet tentacle slides in and fills him. He tries bucking his hips into it, but suspended like this, he doesn’t have much in the way of mobility. “Please,” he begs as it slips in and out, stretching him slowly, halting its thrusts just shy of where he wants them. “Use me,” his breath hitches as he nearly hyperventilates, whining in desperation. “Use me like a fucking hole- uuunh!”

 **_Insatiable,_ ** the voice croons, and its appendage starts wriggling, curling, slithering against his inner walls. The vibrations of its tone jolt through Kiryu from the inside out, wracking his frame with waves of pleasure and anticipation. **_So eager to be taken._ **

As it plunges into him Kiryu screams, turning to a mess of gasps and moans and delirious laughter while he’s fucked just as rough as he likes. “Ahh, ahaha, y-yeah, oh yeah,” he cries out shamelessly, even louder when two thick tentacles curl around his thighs and squeeze tight. They spread him further and start tugging, rocking him into the thrusts of that hungry penetrator. “Mmmngh, o-ohh, yes, y _es!”_ It pounds and pounds his prostate without cease, stuffing him full—the pace quickens as its angled motions force louder yelps from his chest. It occasionally lingers at his prostate to give it a gentle suck; Kiryu isn’t sure it’s meant for that (not like anybody could _test it_ until this moment), but the suction is light enough not to harm. And honestly, a little goes a long way with a sweet spot that sensitive tucked deep inside him; the way its tiny mouth kisses and teases, sucks and lets go and darts back, it all sends electric jolts of pleasure through his body. **_The energy you possess is intoxicating. One cannot help but imbibe and relish such a fine morsel._ ** It starts ramming in harder. Kiryu’s whole body quakes as his back arches, a heavy exhaustion starting to grip him. Even if he wanted to, he can’t move his limbs—why bother? It keeps stretching him and he can't help but salivate at the memory of Yusei's cock hitting him like this, or the memory of doing the same thing to him. The pressure on his nipples tightens and reminds him of those days too, the way he'd grasp Yusei's hips and dig in his fingers and suck his cute, puffy tits til he cried from the stimulation. Kiryu lets himself go slack and loose, tearing up himself from the first bout of intense pleasure he’s had since death pulled him under. **_So many ways to taste you…_ **

A fatter tentacle dripping with that aphrodisiacal black slime approaches. Kiryu watches with dazed eyes as it hovers lower, as its head splits to reveal a mouth-like opening-

 _“Aaaaaaahhhh!”_ All he can do is scream as his cock is engulfed in a wet, hot sleeve that latches on tight and slurps up every drop of his precum, sliding its ribbed walls up and down his tip and shaft. “Oh god,” the tentacle fucking his insides and this one sucking him dry move in alternating rhythm, jerking and pushing his body back and forth, back and forth in a slick game of tug o’ war. The pressure only increases with the moist sounds of enthusiastic slurping—Kiryu is sure this thing plans to fuck and milk him senseless. “Please,” he gasps, voice wavering as it tugs and tugs. Both limbs speed up, go harder, use him, take him. “P-please, please, ah, oh god-”

A third tentacle wastes no time shoving into his mouth. It contributes a third tempo, first opening its own lips to suck his tongue roughly, then fucking his throat without mercy. _“MMMGH!”_ They torture Kiryu until he can’t think, let alone move even a single pinky, all slipping and squelching and slurping with relentless vigor like they can’t get enough. Every motion gets faster, more writhing appendages jut out from the card below him, two suckers playfully fondling his balls and two more jumping right back to his tits, both applying pressure and tugging him into their mouths and Kiryu chokes on his muffled moans and the aphrodisiac lulling him into mindless joy and he surrenders his body to be ravaged and more every inch of him begs more, more, more-

**_Be satisfied, my vessel._ **

One more vicious thrust is all it takes. Kiryu comes harder than he has in his entire life with a ragged scream, eyes rolling back and toes curling tight. He loses control of the mangled, choking sounds that writhe their way out of his chest, giving in to wave after wave of pleasure. And it doesn't stop there—the tentacle remains inside him, rubbing and lapping at his prostate. "Ohhh," he moans helplessly as he gushes right into the sleeve around his cock, feeling it tighten and suck harder, gulping down every spurt, wringing mouthfuls out of him halfway through ejaculation. "Ahh... o-ohh, ohh," his body quivers, and he can hear the obscene, contented sounds of thick slurping and swallowing below. "Aagh, god, god, ohhh, oh please- mmngh!" Before he can even fully grasp release, the monster takes it from him over and over again with ravenous lips. "I can't," he gasps, realizing it doesn't plan on letting up. It keeps draining him for an agonizing few minutes without cease. Each time he’s sure he must be spent it tugs again in tandem with the tentacle inside as it grinds his prostate hard, forcing him to come. "Ahh," he whines, his voice frail as he watches the body of the limb at his cock bob back and forth. It continues to feed. "I don't have a-any, ah... I-I can't, there's nothing left- nngh!" Each time it swallows, the force is enough to tug his hips forward; the tentacle glows with purple light as it swells in a steady stream, drinking down beads of not only his spend, but his energy as well. It keeps a steady pace, ignoring his frail, desperate cries. 

Inside him his prostate aches—indifferent to his fatigue, the probing tentacle kisses, sucks, and pounds him with wet, vicious strokes. Anything to keep his flow steady. To Kiryu's disbelief, it works—gods have mysterious power. Apparently that includes coaxing his body into supplying them with everything they need for as long as they need it. The process continues until he loses track of how many times he’s come, his cock clasped tight and dribbling into the engorged mouth as the beast works him thoroughly and methodically to exhaustion. The suction on his tits doesn’t loosen up either even when they’re sore, trying to draw out enough pleasure to keep him coming as long as possible; his swollen nipples still crave the sensation, and Kiryu imagines that if he could give these suckers milk, they'd take every drop. He heaves and moans as the tentacle formerly in his mouth slips back to part his lips and pull in his tongue, sucking there too. More black tendrils curl lovingly around his neck, holding his head in place while his open mouth is stuffed and eagerly drained of energy, his tongue trapped, glowing, and bobbing in place. 

He whimpers and goes limp where he’s suspended over his bed, gripped tight, twitching, and bathed in violet glow as he's milked hard for all he’s worth.

**_Sleep. You are safe here._ **

If only he knew what that feels like, huh? 

Kiryu smiles faintly as he slips into unconsciousness, taken by the pulse of his body as the suckling continues.

**Author's Note:**

> haha hello. it's been a while. i got into yugioh during our time apart, and it was only a matter of time before we ended up here. sorry to disappoint those of you who are subscribed to me for gbf/other popular thing i wrote for.
> 
> these milkies are of a different variety. i like it though. very satisfying. did you?
> 
> as always, you can follow me on twitter @fallenprotect0r. i'll only bite if you ask.


End file.
